


Walk the night away with me

by RainShine



Category: Shubh Mangal Zyada Saavdhan (2020)
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Fluff, M/M, Tenderness, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, author is projecting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:46:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22919428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainShine/pseuds/RainShine
Summary: Aman and Kartik are stuck inside the house for their anniversary because of rain and Kartik is being whiny about it so aman decides to take matters into his own hand
Relationships: Kartik Singh/Aman Tripathi
Comments: 18
Kudos: 83





	Walk the night away with me

**Author's Note:**

> this is one of my first fics so I'm kinda proud but also scared. I hope you like it <3

The rain pattered on the window and Kartik screamed into Aman's pillow. 

"We had plans to go out", he said. His voice was muffled due to the pillow but the annoyance came through quite easily.

"We can go out later after the rain stops." Aman replied stroking Kartik's back to calm him down.

The hours passed but the rain only grew in magnitude. Clouds thundered and lighting struck a few times. However, Kartik's mood was even darker than the sky and Aman had no idea what to do. 

"We can go out another time. It's okay." Aman said in an attempt to diffuse the tension. He spoke in a hurried and hushed tone because his family was visiting him and that always did put him on the edge. They were now sleeping in his room while he'd agreed to share a room with Kartik (not that he needed convincing).

Aman's mother was quite surprised by how clean his room was and they were grateful that he'd emptied out his closet for them. However, the truth was, in the Kartik-Aman household, only one room was in regular use and it had 2 cupboards with clothes of two very different sizes.

"but I had a VERY special dinner planned for our anniversary" Kartik shouted.

"You do know that you don't have to take me out every month, right?"

"But I like to!" Kartik threw his hands in the air in exasperation. Thankfully, the rain had stopped. But, one glance at the clock and Aman knew no restaurant would be open at 2 am. Kartik sighed loudly and Aman decided that was enough. He walked across the room and took out two jackets from his cupboard.

"Wear this", he said as he threw a jacket on Kartik's face. 

"Your jacket won't fit me. Can I atleast borrow one from your dad?" he joked. Aman gave him a tired look.

"Its- it's your jacket. I took it from your cupboard a few days ago" Aman hurriedly said and in a loud voice added, "Don't say anything."

Aman turned and left the room while Kartik covered his mouth to giggle. He put on some sneakers and as he bent over to tie his shoelaces, Kartik's face appeared beside his shoe. He was lying on the ground widely grinning up at Aman.

"So, what's your big plan?" he asked with a huge smile that melted aman's heart.

"To not wake up the whole house" he replied in a whisper. Kartik reached up and Aman gave him a hand to help him stand up. 

Aman quietly opened the door and the cold midnight air hit his face. The ground was still wet and he could still smell the rain. He stepped out of the house and took a deep breath. It was all so calming; the fresh night air, the silence and the twinkling stars.

He felt Kartik hug him from behind and a smile grew on his face. Aman turned around in Kartik's arms and gave him a small peck on his nose and then immediately laughed at Kartik's shocked expression.

"Aren't you worried your dad will see us?", Kartik asked obviously now worrying about his boyfriend who was not one to display any form of affection if they were within 15 kilometres of his family.

"Let's go then", Aman said grabbing Kartik's hand and leading him outside the gate onto the road that was only lit by the streetlights. 

They both held hands without any reservations because this one time there was simply no one to give them odd looks or to shout a random slur at them.

They could be themselves in every sense of the phrase. 

Kartik made jokes and made faces to make Aman laugh as they walked further down the road with no concept of time. Even tried to do a cartwheel. (Emphasis on the  _ tried _ )

Aman squeezed Kartik's hand every time he threw his head back to laugh loudly. He would never admit it but he did zone out on a few jokes just because he got lost in the way Kartik smiled and added the way he gestured with his hands and embroidery to his stories.

A cold breeze blew and Aman shivered. Kartik looked at him for a moment and then let go of his hand to walk a few steps forward and spread his arms wide just like Shah Rukh Khan. An invitation for Aman to give him a hug. Aman chuckled and looked away to hide the redness in his cheeks but he took another look at Kartik and decided to sprint into his arms. 

Kartik wrapped his arms tightly around Aman. They stood like that for a few moments until Kartik just started chuckling. Aman joined in and then it was just the two of them laughing like little children on the street. That's when Kartik noticed the light in a house turn on and someone come out to look at what's happening.

"Run!" he shouted at Aman as he grabbed his hand and dragged him away from the shouting uncle.

They finally stopped, out of breath but still laughing until their chests hurt. They sat down on the sidewalk still breathing heavily.

Aman had never felt so at peace yet so filled with excitement. He felt as if he was home again even though he had never seen this place before. His heart thumped in his chest and suddenly he knew, in this very moment, that Kartik was the love of his life.

Kartik noticed that they'd sat under a flowering champa tree and due to the rain and wind a few white flowers had fallen to the ground. He picked up a fresh flower and with a small smile tucked it behind Aman's ear and he let his hand hover over aman's cheek.

Kartik looked into his eyes and the little sparkle he saw made his heart skip a beat. Aman's

jaw had already dropped to the floor. Kartik knew this was one of the most precious moments of his life. And he knew, deep inside his heart, that this man was the love of his life.

He cupped Aman's cheek and leaned in halfway. Aman immediately closed the distance between them with a soft kiss. Electricity flew through both their bodies and they moved in closer. 

Aman's hands flew up into Kartik's hair and totally messed his perfectly combed hair up while Kartik lightly brushed Aman's cheek with his thumb. The smell of flowers and rain filled the air around them as they kissed and kissed. 

They came up for air one last time and Aman leaned in and pressed their foreheads together tracing circles on the back of Kartik's neck with his fingertips. And that's how Kartik and Aman spent their six month anniversary. Away from Aman's family, away from anyone who questioned them, in peace under a champa tree. Not at a fancy restaurant or a dimly lit club but away from the world in their own unknown corner filled with love and the knowledge that they wanted to spend their lives together.

**Author's Note:**

> me projecting onto these characters? VERY LIKELY. anyway I hope you enjoyed reading my mess.


End file.
